Istana Pasir
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Benarkah Putri akan selalu ditolong Pangeran seperti dalam dongeng-dongeng? Berawal dari Istana Pasir, Hinata akhirnya menemukan pangeran seperti dalam dongeng yang diceritakan ibunya. Dedicated for my sister Na Fourthok'og.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**ISTANA PASIR  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**Warning : AU, Mist typo, dll. Dedicated for my sister Na Fourthok'og  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis kecil berumur enam tahunan, terlihat asyik dengan istana pasir yang sedang dibangunnya. Sepasang mata lavendernya terlihat cerah. Tak dipedulikannya fakta bahwa arena bermain yang berada di taman kota itu, sudah sepi. Matahari juga sudah hampir condong ke barat.

'Sedikit lagi,' katanya menyemangati diri sendiri. Tinggal membuat atap istana dan menara yang berbentuk kerucut, maka jadilah istana pasir yang sama dengan apa yang sering diceritakan oleh ibunya, menjelang tidur. Dulu.

Tatap matanya berubah jadi sendu. Mungkin benar kata kakeknya, orang baik itu cepat dipanggil Tuhan. Seperti ibunya. Belum puas dia bermanja-manja, Tuhan keburu menjemput beliau, setelah melahirkan adik perempuannya setahun yang lalu. Banyak hal yang berubah setelahnya. Setidaknya bagi pikiran anak kecil seperti dirinya. Ayahnya menjadi orang yang berbeda. Sikapnya jadi begitu dingin. Beliau malah sibuk dengan pekerjaanya dari pada anak-anaknya. Yang merasa kesepian tentu dia sendiri. Dan untuk mengurangi rasa kesepian itu, dia sering pergi ke taman ini.

'Aku tidak boleh cengeng,' tekadnya sambil menghapus air mata yang sedikit lagi jatuh.

Istananya akan sempurna, hanya dengan menancapkan bendera di keempat menaranya. Gadis kecil bernama Hinata itu tersenyum. Tinggal menunggu datangnya pangeran berkuda putih, untuk menyelamatkan sang putri dari penyihir jahat, dan mereka akan bahagia selamanya. Bukankah begitu akhir cerita didongeng-dongeng?

Blaashh!

Istana pasirnya telah hancur sebagian begitu sebuah bola sepak menabraknya, yang entah disengaja atau tidak. Mata Hinata langsung berkaca-kaca. Dia lantas berbalik, mendapati tiga orang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua, tersenyum menyebalkan kepadanya.

"Woi! Kalau mau jadi tuan putri jangan disini!" kata anak berambut perak yang disisir kebelakang. Sementara dua anak yang lain hanya tertawa.

"A-apa mau kalian?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Beginilah kalau kau tak minta ijin dulu pada kami!" Anak yang bermasker mendekati Hinata, dan menghancurkan sebagian lagi istana pasirnya sampai rata.

"Ja-jangan! Tolong hentikan!"

Hinata yang mau mencegah, malah didorong sampai jatuh oleh anak yang berambut perak tadi.

"Auch! Sakit!"

Hinata terdengar mengerang. Bajunya telah kotor sebagian. Anak berambut oranye yang diam saja sedari tadi, ikut jongkok mendekati Hinata.

"Hei, kau manis juga," katanya sambil menatap lavender Hinata lekat. "Tapi sayang, aku benci gadis manis sepertimu."

Seringai melecehkan nampak dibibir anak laki-laki itu. Hinata hanya menunduk ketakutan, tak berani membalas.

"Hei, hentikan!"

Sontak Hinata dan ketiga anak laki-laki tadi, menengok kearah sumber suara tadi. Seorang anak laki-laki lain berambut pirang jabrik, berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa kalian tidak malu apa, mengganggu perempuan?" kata anak laki-laki itu lagi.

"Jangan jadi sok pahlawan, blonde. Apa kau mau kami hajar, hah!"

Yang berambut oranye berbicara. Anak laki-laki yang baru datang tadi, malah tersenyum.

"Coba saja!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu nampak acak-acakkan. Luka lebam membiru, nampak tercetak diwajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tiga anak pengganggu tadi, sudah dikalahkannya. Dia berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih terduduk di tanah.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Lu-lukamu...," Hinata malah balik bertanya pada penolongnya.

"Oh, aku tak apa-apa. Sudah biasa, kok." Anak laki-laki itu malah tersenyum menampakan deretan giginya. "Namaku Naruto. Kau?"

"A-aku Hinata. Mari kubersihkan lukamu."

Hinata berdiri membersihkan debu yang menempel dibajunya. Setelah itu Naruto dibuat kaget karena Hinata mendadak menarik lengannya ke sebuah kran yang ada ditengah taman. Naruto hanya tersenyum setelah kekagetannya mereda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau sendirian? Kemana orang tuamu?" tanya Naruto yang dari tadi hanya melihat Hinata membersihkan luka-lukanya sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua mengambil tempat dibangku taman.

"I-itu...," Hinata tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Roman mukanya jadi terlihat sedih. Naruto yang melihat hal itu, buru-buru menghibur Hinata.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau cerita. Hehehe."

Sepasang lavender Hinata bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru langit Naruto. Dan sekali lagi, Hinata dapat melihat senyum yang secerah matahari itu. Mau tak mau, dia ikut tersenyum juga.

"Ke-kenapa kau mau menolongku tadi?"

"Oh itu. Ibuku mengajarkan aku untuk menghormati wanita. Aku kebetulan lewat dan tak suka saat para berandalan itu mengganggumu. Ouch!"

"Ma-maaf. Pasti sakit, ya?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum meringis.

"Tapi bukankah kau lihat mereka itu bertiga dan lebih besar darimu, Naruto?"

"Tak masalah. Selama itu benar, tidak usah takut. Lakukan saja. Nah, kalau itu, ayahku yang bilang. Ayah dan ibuku memang yang terbaik."

"Be-begitu ya..."

"Hei, Hinata. Kau jelek tahu."

"A-apa, Naruto?"

"Kau itu jelek, tahu."

"A-aku..."

Sebelum Naruto melihat Hinata tambah murung, dia buru-buru melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau itu jelek kalau cemberut tahu. Aku lebih suka kau yang tersenyum. Hehehe."

"Na-Naruto..."

Senyum Hinata mengembang. Rasa-rasanya, sudah lama dia tak tersenyum dihadapan orang lain. Apalagi didepan anak laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya tadi.

"Nah begitu dong. Kau yang tersenyum, ehm, terlihat cantik."

Kata-kata Naruto sukses membuat wajah Hinata kecil bersemu merah.

"Apa yang kau buat tadi? Istana pasir, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Sayang sekali sudah hancur."

"Apa kau mau membuatnya lagi bersamaku?"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu. Aku tak pernah bohong tahu."

Keduanya lantas tersenyum. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Tuan muda Naruto!" Seorang pemuda dengan garis luka yang melintang diwajahnya, menatap Naruto tajam.

"I-Iruka! Bagaimana kau menemukanku?" tanya Naruto sedikit ngeri dengan tatapan horor pelayan pribadi yang sudah dianggapnya kakak sendiri itu. Iruka tidak datang sendirian. Dua orang bertubuh kekar dengan setelan jas hitam rapi, ikut dibelakangnya.

"Kau tahu sendirikan, kalau aku bisa menemukanmu dimana saja walau sampai keujung dunia sekalipun?"

"I-iya."

Naruto malah semakin mengeret seperti ketakutan didekati Iruka. Hinata yang melihat hal itu, bukannya kasihan, malah jadi ingin tersenyum.

Bletak!

Sebuah jitakan, mendarat sempurna dikepala Naruto. Tentu saja pelakunya Iruka.

"Auw! Sakit tahu!"

"Rasakan! Itu hukumannya, karena kau sudah kabur dari les piano hari ini."

"Tapi tak harus menjitakku kan. Dasar penyihir!"

"Apa kau bilang? Mau kutambah lagi hukumannya, hah!"

"Ti-tidak! Ampun."

"Hn, kau ini selalu merepotkan. Lihatlah, bajumu kotor. Kau juga luka-luka. Pasti kau berkelahi lagi, ya?"

"Ma-maafkan Naruto, Iruka-san. Naruto luka-luka karena menolong saya." Kali ini Hinata ikut angkat bicara. Dia tak mau Naruto yang sudah menolongnya disalahkan.

"Oh, maaf. Saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Iruka Umino. Pelayan dikeluarga Namikaze. Salam kenal, nona kecil." Kata Iruka sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Namanya Hinata." suara Naruto terdengar acuh tak acuh.

"Hei, tak ada yang bertanya padamu, Naruto baka."

"Cih!"

"Jangan bertengkar. Kumohon." Hinata berusaha menengahi.

"Eh, tuan muda. Tuan Namikaze meminta anda segera pulang."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Katanya kakek anda sakit."

"Apa? Si kakek mesum itu sakit?"

"Iya, benar."

Naruto segera berdiri, dan berkata pada kenalan barunya.

"Hinata, aku tak bisa menemanimu membuat istana pasir kali ini. Tapi aku janji, aku akan kembali besok. Aku pulang dulu." Naruto kemudian memerintahkan Iruka untuk mengantar Hinata pulang. Sedangkan dia sendiri, berlari mengambil sepedanya.

"Hei, kenapa tidak naik mobil saja?" kata Iruka.

"Tidak, ah. Lama. Aku pergi dulu Hinata. Dah."

"Dasar, Naruto itu." Iruka hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kepergian Naruto. "Jadi, bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana rumahmu, nona Hinata?"

"Ti-tidak usah, Iruka-san. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terimakasih."

"Tidak bisa begitu, nona. Naruto sudah memintaku mengantarmu pulang. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah. Lagipula, sudah hampir gelap, kan."

"Ba-baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besoknya, Hinata menunggu kedatangan Naruto di taman yang sama. Tak bosan-bosannya dia memandang gerbang taman, berharap yang ditunggu akan datang dengan tersenyum lebar. Bukankah Naruto sendiri yang berjanji akan datang? Tapi sampai hari hampir gelap, Naruto tak muncul juga. Hinata kecil harus menelan kekecewaan. Setelah senangnya mendapatkan teman pertamanya, Hinata sekarang sendiri lagi. Dia berjalan gontai, keluar dari taman untuk pulang ke rumah.

Besoknya, dan beberapa hari setelahnya, Naruto tak jua kunjung datang. Padahal setiap hari, Hinata menunggunya. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk mendapatkan seorang teman. Sampai seminggu kemudian, Hinata dikejutkan kemunculan Iruka.

"Nona Hinata, saya kesini untuk menyampaikan pesan tuan muda Naruto. Dia minta maaf karena tak bisa menemuimu. Sakit kakeknya tambah parah. Dia harus segera ke Amerika, untuk menemani kakeknya. Dan sepertinya dia akan disana untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Aku turut menyesal."

Hinata tertunduk. Bola matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Te-terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Iruka-san."

"Sebelum pergi, tuan muda memintaku memberikan ini padamu."

Hinata menerima sebuah kalung perak berbentuk hati yang disodorkan Iruka. Tapi bentuk hatinya tidak penuh. Terpotong ditengahnya.

"Kalung itu ada sepasang. Tuan muda memegang yang satunya. Dia berharap, kau dan dia akan bertemu lagi."

"Terimakasih, Iruka-san."

"Aku permisi dulu, nona."

Hinata tersenyum. Kini, setidaknya dia tahu Naruto tidak berbohong. Dia menggenggam erat kalung perak pemberian Naruto. Mulai saat ini, kalung itulah harta karunnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15 tahun kemudian**

Hinata menghirup sebentar udara segar. Melepaskan sejenak kepenatan yang telah mengungkungnya setiap hari dengan jalan-jalan ke taman yang sudah sepi ini. Taman ini, sepertinya hanya sebentar disinggahi sang waktu. Tak banyak yang berubah. Yang berbeda hanya bahan dasar untuk permainannya. Dulu pakai kayu sekarang digantikan dari plastik. Dengan alasan lebih awet mungkin.

Semenjak pindah rumah kepinggiran kota hanya beberapa minggu setelah bertemu dengan Naruto kecil, Hinata sudah tak bisa kesini lagi sesering dulu. Padahal setiap kesini, dia berharap bertemu dengan pemilik mata biru yang secerah langit itu.

"Mungkin dia sudah lupa," kata Hinata lirih. Digenggamnya erat kalung berbentuk setengah hati dari balik bajunya. Kalung yang selalu dipakai dan dibawanya kemanapun dia pergi.

Hinata mendekati tempat dia sering bermain pasir dulu. Putri, pangeran berkuda putih dan istananya, mungkin memang hanya ada dalam dongeng saja. Hinata tersenyum pahit.

Berapa sih umurnya sekarang? Dua puluh dua tahun? Dia kadang menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang masih terjebak dalam dunia fantasinya sendiri. Tapi apakah salah seseorang mempunyai mimpi?

'Hn.'

Hinata mengela nafas sebentar. Sudah sore. Sepertinya dia harus berhenti berharap bertemu dengan Naruto lagi di taman ini. Mungkin saja tuan muda Naruto bertemu dengan gadis Amerika, saling jatuh cinta, lalu mereka menikah dan bahagia selamanya.

Hinata merapatkan sweater berwarna ungu miliknya. Angin yang bertiup menjelang pergantian tahun, memang selalu terasa lebih dingin. Saat akan melangkah keluar dari taman, langkah Hinata dicegat oleh tiga pria yang bertampang mesum. Salah-satunya yang berambut perak malah bersiul setelah melihat Hinata dari atas sampai bawah lalu atas lagi. Membuat Hinata risih seperti ditelanjangi.

"Hei, Kakuzu. Skala dari satu sampai sepuluh, berapa nilai gadis ini?" tanya pria itu pada temannya yang mengenakan masker.

"Tak ada yang lebih cantik dari uang, Hidan. Tapi sepertinya ada yang tertarik untuk bersenang-senang. Benarkan, Pein?"

"Kalian selalu saja bicara wanita dan uang. Apa kalian tidak bisa santai sedikit, heh? Lihatlah, gadis ini sedang ketakutan."

"A-apa mau kalian? Permisi, aku mau lewat."

Jalan Hinata segera dihalang-halangi oleh Hidan.

"Whoo! Sabar sedikit, nona. Kami hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Benarkan, kawan-kawan?"

Ketiga laki-laki itu tertawa. Hinata sudah bersiap-siap untuk lari. Tapi sepertinya, niat untuk lari itu sudah diketahui kawanan berandalan itu. Mereka mengepung Hinata dari segala sisi.

"To-tolonglah. Biarkan aku pergi," pinta Hinata.

"Maaf, nona. Malam ini sepertinya kita akan bersenang-senang." Seringai Kakuzu dari balik maskernya.

Hinata baru saja akan berteriak, saat sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Apa kalian tidak diajarkan untuk menghormati wanita, ya?"

Hinata dan ketiga pria berandalan itu, menoleh kesumber suara. Seorang anak muda berambut pirang jabrik, dengan jaket oranye bergaris hitam, berdiri dengan santai sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Mata Hinata membulat sempurna begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Na-Naruto?" sebut Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Apa maumu, bocah pirang? Kalau mau selamat, cepat pergi dari sini!" ancam Pein.

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Sayangnya, aku sepertinya belum mau kemana-keman."

"Sialan, anak ini. Biar kuhajar dia Pein!"

Hidan mengangkat tangannya seperti akan memukul. Naruto dapat mengelak dengan mudah. Dia membalas dengan memukul hulu hati Hidan, membuat pria itu jatuh tersungkur mencium tanah.

Kakuzu yang melihat temannya dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah, kini ganti maju menyerang Naruto. Serangan pria berbadan besar itu, memang dapat dihindari beberapa kali, tapi tetap membuat Naruto kewalahan. Disuatu kesempatan, malah Naruto yang jatuh terjerembab dengan darah menetes disela-sela bibirnya. Hinata yang melihat hal itu, ingin ketempat Naruto, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Pein.

Kakuzu menatap Naruto seperti melecehkan. "Hanya begitu saja, kau bocah?"

Naruto malah tersenyum lagi. Dia menyeka luka dibibirnya.

"Anggap itu hadiah. Karena sekarang, setiap pukulanmu akan kubalas sepuluh kali lipat."

"Sombong, kau!" Kakuzu kembali menyerang.

Grepp!

Kali ini, pukulan Kakuzu tidak dihindari Naruto, tapi ditahan dengan tangan kirinya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Sepuluh untuk satu."

Bughh!

Pukulan tangan kanan Naruto, mendarat tepat dipelipis lawannya. Walau belum dapat merobohkan Kakuzu. Tapi cukup membuat memar dipelipis itu. Saat Kakuzu memukul lagi, kembali Naruto menahannya.

"Mulailah berhitung!"

Naruto melancarkan pukulan ke wajah Kakuzu dengan cepat. Beberapa kali, pukulannya mendarat dengan mulus. Setelah pukulan kesembilan yang belum juga merobohkan tubuh besar Kakuzu, dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto meluncurkan pukulan terbaiknya. Kakuzu kemudian ambruk menyusul Hidan.

"Sepuluh! Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Dua jatuh. Tinggal yang ketiga.

"Awas!"

Buggh!

Naruto masih bisa mendengar teriakan Hinata, tapi reaksinya terlambat. Dia terjerembab ke tanah saat sebuah balok kayu menghantam punggungnya. Pandangannya sedikit berkunang-kunang. Saat ingin bangun, sebuah tendangan mendarat diperutnya. Membuatnya kembali terjerembab. Tidak sampai situ, perutnya kini diinjak Pein.

"Kau boleh mengalahkan Hidan dan Kakuzu, tapi tidak denganku."

"Lepaskan dia!"

Hinata yang bermaksud menolong, malah terjatuh karena didorong Pein.

"Apa kau tak bisa untuk tidak bisa menyakiti perempuan?"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto segera menyingkirkan kaki Pein, lalu bangkit mendaratkan pukulan ke wajah lawannya. Pein coba menghantamkan lagi balok kayu yang dipegangnya. Dengan sigap, Naruto dapat merebutnya, lalu menendang telak diperut Pein, membuat lawannya itu terpelanting. Pein meludahkan luka dari bibirnya ke tanah.

"Cih! Sialan kau!"

Pein tak bisa bergerak saat sepasang tangan kekar menahannya. Seorang pria memakai bandana dengan beberapa bekas luka diwajahnya, tersenyum sadis kearah Pein.

"Kau terlambat, Ibiki!" kata Naruto pada pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Serahkan dia padaku, tuan muda. Ku pastikan kami akan 'bersenang-senang'. Betulkan, bocah?"

Ibiki lalu menyeret Pein menjauh. Naruto membersihkan debu yang menempel dijaketnya, sampai sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Na-Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Hinata, ya? Apa kabar?"

Brughh!

Hinata berlari kepelukan Naruto. Pemuda itu sedikit kaget, dia meringis menahan sakit akibat perkelahian tadi, namun akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti deja vu, Naruto melihat Hinata mengobati luka-lukanya. Sesekali pemuda itu tersenyum karena Hinata serius sekali mengobatinya. Hinata yang baru sadar diperhatikan, jadi bersemu merah.

"Ke-kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Tidak." kata Naruto. "Hanya saja aku masih belum percaya aku bisa melihatmu lagi setelah sekian lama."

"A-aku juga."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam.

"Kau masih memakainya, ya?" tanya Naruto diiringi tatapan tidak mengerti Hinata. "Kalung itu."

"I-ini?" Hinata meraih kalungnya. "Inikan kau yang memberikannya, jadi aku harus menjaganya baik-baik. Lagipula, aku tidak mempunyai barang berharga lain selain kalung ini."

Hinata kembali tersipu, sementara Naruto hanya nyengir lebar.

"Kemarikan kalungmu." Hinata melepaskan kalung itu dan memberikannya pada pemuda dihadapannya. Sementara Naruto juga melepaskan kalung yang mirip dari lehernya, dan mendekatkan keduanya. "Aku juga masih memakai pasangannya. Jika keduanya didekatkan, maka akan jadi berbentuk hati yang sempurna."

Hinata menatap takjub. Seulas senyum tipis, terlihat diwajah manisnya.

"Naruto!"

Sebuah teriakan melengking memekakan, menggema seantero taman.

"Iruka?" kata Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahukan kalau tuan Namikaze sudah menunggumu untuk rapat bersama para pemegang saham. Kenapa kau malah santai pacaran disini, hah? Lalu kenapa kau babak belur begitu?"

"Oh, gadis ini?" Naruto melirik kearah gadis disebelahnya. "Dia, Hinata."

Iruka yang tadinya akan meledak lagi, langsung terdiam. Dia memandang Naruto seakan minta penjelasan.

"Hinata yang 'itu'?"

"Iya. Dia Hinata yang waktu itu. Cantikkan?" Naruto lalu tersenyum. Iruka juga ikut tersenyum.

"A-apa kabar, Iruka-san." kata Hinata sambil berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam. Mukanya kembali bersemu merah.

"Eh, iya. Apa kabar juga, nona Hinata. Lama tidak jumpa."

"Saya baik-baik saja, Iruka-san."

"Rapatnya! Maaf saya harus mengganggu pertemuan kalian, nona. Tapi Naruto harus pergi sekarang."

Hinata melirik kearah Naruto. Sedangkan yang dilirik, menunjukan wajah malas.

"Hah, kenapa sih aku harus sering ikut rapat membosankan itu? Apa ayah tidak bisa mengurusnya sendiri?"

"Tidak ada alasan. Cepat bangun! Kalau tidak, aku yang akan dimarahi ayahmu."

"Hn." Naruto akhirnya berdiri juga. Dia menatap mata lavender Hinata. Ada nada khawatir terlihat dari sepasang mata itu. Naruto yang melihat hal itu, tersenyum.

"Tenang saja. Besok kita pasti bertemu lagi kok. Tinggalkan saja nomor handponemu pada Iruka. Akan ku telepon nanti malam. Oke!" Hinata mengangguk. "Iruka, bisakan kau mengantar Hinata pulang. Aku pergi dulu. Dah, Hinata."

Hinata hanya bisa memandang kepergian Naruto beserta supir pribadinya, Ibiki.

"Aku dan Naruto tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, nona," kata Iruka setelah Naruto sudah tidak terlihat. "Kami mencarimu ke rumah setelah beberapa bulan di Amerika. Tapi, kami menemukan rumahmu sudah kosong. Saat kutanyakan pada tetanggamu, mereka tidak tahu. Mulai dari hari itu, kulihat Naruto sering melamun kalau sendirian. Sampai dia kembali ke Amerika bersama kakeknya."

"Benarkah itu, Iruka-san?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi tadi saat disampingmu, kulihat Naruto yang seperti kukenal dulu. Selalu tersenyum tulus. Saya ikut senang. Terima kasih, nona Hinata."

"I-iya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

"Naruto, kita pergi saja."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku malu. Kita dilihatin orang-orang tuh."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sendiri yang mau kan?"

"Iya. Tapi..."

"Lihatlah, sudah selesai. Baguskan?"

Keduanya sedang ada di taman. Naruto dan Hinata membuat istana pasir seperti janji mereka dulu. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto memilih waktu yang salah. Taman disore akhir pekan ini sedang ramai. Lihatlah, kini mereka jadi tontonan beberapa anak kecil beserta orang tuanya. Naruto sih cuek saja bermain pasir, tapi Hinata? Wajahnya sudah jadi kepiting rebus. Masa mereka harus berebut tempat dengan anak kecil?

"Maaf, bisakah aku mengambil foto istana pasir yang kalian buat? Kulihat, istana pasir itu sungguh bagus." Seorang fotografer yang entah kebetulan lewat, nampak tertarik dengan karya Naruto dan Hinata.

"Boleh. Tapi apa kami bisa ikut difoto juga?" tanya Naruto setengah bercanda sambil melirik Hinata, yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang fotografer. Hinata agak terkejut dengan usul usil Naruto. Dia mau menolak, tapi Naruto keburu menarik Hinata agar dekat dengannya. Dengan berdiri dibelakang istana pasirnya, keduanya sudah siap difoto.

"Kalian cocok sekali. Seperti pangeran dan putrinya."

Naruto tersenyum, sedangkan wajah Hinata merona merah.

"Tentu saja. Dia yang akan jadi ratuku kalau suatu saat aku jadi raja. Benarkan Hinata?"

Hinata menatap lekat Naruto untuk meminta penjelasan dari kata-kata yang seperti lamaran itu. Naruto tersenyum. Hinata dapat memastikan mata biru langit Naruto tidak berbohong. Diapun mengangguk mantap.

"Iya."

Keduanya tersenyum. Sang fotografer, tidak menyianyiakan momen itu. Beberapa kali, jepretannya mengarah kepada sepasang sejoli yang sedang berbahagia itu, sebelum anak-anak kecil yang tadi hanya menonton, ingin ikut difoto juga. Tempat bermain pasir itu pun jadi ramai.

'Ibu, sepertinya cerita dongeng memang ada. Aku telah menemukan pangeranku. Do'akan aku agar bisa hidup selamanya, ya bu.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : Fic ini buat kado ulang tahun Na Fourthok'og yang sangat-sangat terlambat. Maaf baru bisa dibikinin sekarang ya. Hehehehe... Semoga fic ini gak terlalu jelek sebagai kado ultah.


End file.
